


I Miss Your Perfect Teeth

by SpoopyJim



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exes, Flashbacks, Gen, It's going to be mainly recovery, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dream, Rape Recovery, Recovery, and flashbacks, i don't know how to tag, or make summaries, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyJim/pseuds/SpoopyJim
Summary: Schlatt watched as Wilbur ran off, leaving him with Dream.He couldn't really believe they were going to lie and say he'd died, that Wilbur had offered up Schlatt to the enemy- Dream. Was he really that much worse?Dream SMP but after season 1 it's so loosely based you'll barely see the resemblance. I just wanted Schlatt to be alive.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155





	1. Green {Prologue}

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to write in a while but massive MCYT aus? My shit
> 
> I've had a few ideas but I really just wanted to try writing again haha

Footfalls in the dark.

Schlatt couldn’t hear anything but the sound of his heavy breathing and running, branches reaching out and cutting across his skin.

The sounds of screaming continued ringing in his ears, even though it was far, far away.

Alcohol coursed through Schlatt’s body, keeping him from noticing the pain along with the adrenaline stabbing at his heart.

His steps faltered, tripping over something reaching out from the ground and falling straight into a puddle.

His hands clenched, mud in his face as his eyes stared down at the swirling darkness under him.

“F-Fuck-”

His voice was cracked, already sore and raw from the liquid fire he’d shoved down his throat.

“Schlatt.”

Schlatt looked up when he heard his name, eyes crazed and unfocused.

He couldn’t tell who was in front of him.

Their face was obscured in the dark, and Schlatt could feel embarrassment creep up in his throat- he was here on his hands and knees in the mud, at  _ someone’s  _ feet.

“You’re a mess.”

Schlatt tried to growl.

“Shut up…”

His voice was weak, heart skipping a beat as it hammered in his chest. His head couldn’t begin to pick the person in front of him out from everyone it could be.

“I’m a bit disappointed. You were supposed to do better than that.”

Schlatt grunted when his face was grabbed, eyes face to face with soulless dots and a stupid grin.

Dream.

“You didn’t l-like the show?” Schlatt slurred, head swimming as Dream squeezed his jaw tight.

“For as long as it went on, it wasn’t too bad. They’re kind of done with you though.”

“I guess you’re not wrong.”

More footfalls.

Schlatt tried to crane his neck to see who was coming.

Whoever it was, Dream wasn’t ready to be seen by them. The masked man dropped Schlatt back into the mud, ignoring him as he gave a noise of displeasure.

“You’re going to die soon.”

“You don’t know that.” Schlatt growled, eyes half lidded as he tried to squint up at the person pulling the strings.

“Schlatt!”

“I wish you people would stop fucking yelling my name…” Schlatt moaned, slowly forcing himself to turn toward the new voice.

Schlatt almost flinched at the wild angry look in Wilbur Soot’s eyes, giving a soft heave.

“What- What is it…”

“You left the party.”

Schlatt slowly nodded. Of course he’d ‘left the party’. There was no one left at home. No one left on his side.

Wilbur stomped toward the fallen ram, causing him to flinch backwards and scramble a bit in the mud.

Wilbur’s wild look settled a bit, as if he was looking down on something disgusting. “You’re… pitiful…”

“Shut up, Wilbur... “

Schlatt’s chest ached, and he tried to drag himself up to his feet.

Schlatt yelped when pain exploded in his chest, falling over and clutching at his chest while he gasped for air.

“W-Wilb-”

Wilbur looked a bit horrified, swallowing thickly. “J-Jesus… You’re really weak right now…”

Wilbur seemed to ponder his upperhand, before looking around them.

“... I’ve been thinking about you, the whole time. After you tried to kill me. After you stole L’manberg and became a dictator. All I’ve done is think about the mess you left me.”

Schlatt looked up at Wilbur, eyes struggling to focus on the disappointed expression on Wilbur’s face.

Wilbur seemed to hesitate largely, before taking a step back.

“Dream?!”

Schlatt growled. “Wilbur, don’t-”

Wilbur stared at Schlatt with an unreadable expression this time.

Schlatt exhaled, expression dropping as he realized what Wilbur was after.

“... you hate me.”

“Of course I hate you.”

“... you’re not a bad person, Wilbur.” Schlatt tried, but Wilbur only scoffed.

“You’re not going to manipulate me, Schlatt.”

Schlatt didn’t know what to say to that, struggling to force himself to stand.

Wilbur took a step back as Dream came back out, tilting their head. “Oh, Wilbur. You found Schlatt.”

“I.. Yeah. Dream… I don’t think I can trust the others to really… punish him for everything.”

“You think they’ll be too soft?” Dream asked, and Schlatt could swear he could see the strings.

Wilbur nodded a little. “I do. I think… I think you should figure something out. Don’t tell anyone I found him and-”

Dream cut Wilbur off with a hum. “Of course not.”

Schlatt yelped and hiccuped, glass whiskey bottle slipping from his fingers and shattering to the floor as Dream practically manhandled him up, looking back at Wilbur with wide eyes.

“W-Wilb-”

Wilbur twitched, looking away.

“Did I hear something…? I guess I didn’t. I better keep looking for Schlatt…”

Schlatt watched Wilbur walk away, grunting as Dream started dragging him off.

Schlatt squeezed his eyes shut when the world seemed to tilt and pinch, giving a slight scream as his head pulsed.

“Schlatt, don’t be so loud. We’re here already.”

Schlatt looked around himself blearily as Dream practically dropped him to the floor.

“Mgh-”

Dream stared down at Schlatt, struggling and trying to get to his feet.

Dream leaned down and grabbed Schlatt by the back of the neck, shoving their fingers down Schlatt’s throat.

Schlatt struggled and wretched, eyes rolling back as he tried to breathe.

Dream’s voice held the smirk that Schlatt wasn’t able to see.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun together, Schlatt. I’m really glad I let you back on the server.”


	2. This Is Erosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I decided Phil x Schlatt instead HICUSHGUCIS  
> This story has no actual direction, but I did have a few ideas. Including Tommy, Ghostbur, and more Dream stuff.
> 
> I kind of stopped paying attention to the actual SMP after like, halfway through Season 2, but I've seen sooo many animations so that's where I'm getting... most of my information.
> 
> Again this is heavy AU and I'll probably be making oneshots that are MCYT that aren't this weird story, and a fic that I've been thinking of for a while now called the Musical SMP, later on haha

Schlatt was used to a lot of things by now. He was used to struggling to move, used to kissing at the hand that’ll hurt him, used to soft gentle runs through his hair, used to the feeling of being used in ways he wasn’t supposed to be-

But he wasn’t used to seeing eyes.

He wasn’t used to seeing a living being besides Dream, or eyes that were wide and afraid.

A tall child was standing in front of Schlatt, one that he didn’t recognize at all.

“Who…” The boy trailed off, miscolored eyes darting from left to right.

Schlatt  _ wasn’t  _ afraid of a 16, 17 year old kid, not at all.

That’s not why he flinched back a bit when the crowned boy took a step forward.

The boy cringed backwards a bit, eyes darting over Schlatt’s body. 

“I-I’m… I’m Ranboo. You’re… Who are you? Why are you in an Ender Chest?”

An Ender Chest, huh? Schlatt wasn’t surprised it was something weird and impossible that Dream had done to him. He should have seen it coming. He should have seen it coming.

“How did you get into this chest, then…” Schlatt asked, eyes squinting up at him.

Ranboo seemed conflicted. “I was… messing with things. I noticed that Dream had something weird in their…”

Ranboo went quiet, and Schlatt wasn’t sure what that meant.

“... I’m… One of Dream’s items.”

Ranboo looked thoughtful.

“So you’re a living item? Oh, are you a sheep?”

Schlatt gave a little nod.

Ranboo nodded back.

“So he somehow got a sheep into his Ender Chest and broke everything, causing you to be human-like.”

“Sure.”

Schlatt watched as Ranboo pulled out a piece of paper to quickly scribble on, before shoving it back into his pocket.

“Well, I probably shouldn’t stay here for too long.”

“You’re leaving?” Schlatt asked.

Ranboo nodded. “I feel like if Dream caught me in their Ender Chest, he probably wouldn’t be happy about it.”

Schlatt felt an ache in his chest that he didn’t understand. Ranboo was just going to leave? The first person he’d seen other than Dream in so long, and he was going to be gone just like that?

Ranboo shifted uncomfortably as Schlatt stared up at him.

“Well... Off I go…”

Schlatt blinked. “... bye…”

Ranboo felt something wrong in the pit of his stomach, but it wasn’t like he could do anything. He didn’t know WHAT was wrong, he couldn’t stay here for too long, and he wasn’t going to get anything out of Schlatt.

“... I can try coming again another time.” Ranboo’s tail pressed up against his leg, feeling nervous and unsure. “I can bring you something next time. What do sheep eat? Grass?”

Schlatt’s stomach rolled at the thought of more grass. “Please don’t.”

“Oh- Yeah, wait- You’re like me! Uh… I’ll bring you… steak?”

Schlatt nodded quickly. “I haven’t had Steak in…”

Ranboo tilted his head. “... okay. Well, I’ll bring you Steak. I’ll see you soon.”

Ranboo left, as Schlatt stared after him. Schlatt ended up with grass shoved down his throat for dinner that night, however.

\----

Ranboo had the memory of Schlatt settled on the edges of his mind when he saw Techno next.

Ranboo had been living on Techno’s property for a while, liking how simple his life had been for the little while he’d been there. Techno was nice, and Philza was nice.

That was really all that mattered.

As Ranboo sat down in Techno’s living room, watching Philza and Techno mill around a bit, he felt a small pull from the memory of the sheep.

“Oh, did either of you know that Dream has a sheep?”

Philza turned to Ranboo, eyebrow raising a bit. “You saw them?”

Techno seemed worried for a second, before relaxing slightly when he noticed that Ranboo seemed casual, nonchalant. Not really anxious.

“No, but I was looking around and saw they had something weird in their Ender Chest.”

“How did you- See into their Ender Chest-?” Philza asked, both eyebrows raising now.

Techno gave a soft noise. “There’s a few ways here, either Dream sent Ranboo the contents, Ranboo is part Enderman so he somehow can see into the chests, or uh… a third way I didn’t actually have in my head already.”

Ranboo lit up a bit. “Do you think it’s because I’m part Enderman? I guess that would make sense, why no one else can but I can.”

Philza shrugged. “Yeah. That would make sense.”

The room went quiet for a few moments.

“So, what color is the sheep?” Techno asked, making small talk. It didn’t really matter, but Ranboo had brought it up so he guessed that was the conversation.

“Oh, he wasn’t like that. He kind of looked like you or Phil, how you’re human-animals?”

Phil froze, eyes widening as he thought hard for a second.

Techno looked over at Phil immediately, grunting. “You don’t think-”

“Well, no. It’s probably not him, but I still don’t like the idea of Dream keeping someone like us in an Ender Chest.”

Ranboo’s expression screwed up. “He said that Dream got a sheep into the Ender Chest and broke something, and turned him into us.”

Techno leaned forward. “That’s still messed up. They shouldn’t be keeping a person locked up in a chest as a prisoner.”

Ranboo looked broken hearted for a second. “Oh- I wasn’t even thinking…”

Phil shook his head. “Don’t worry, Ranboo. I can see how an animal turning into a person makes it a bit hard to focus on the person part.”

Ranboo looked sheepish, pressing his fingers together shyly. “I told him I would bring him a steak dinner at some point.”

Techno sipped at his coffee. “You… Can you just go there at any time?”

Ranboo shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t think I could go in while Dream was in there. Though I suspect they could probably go in while I’m in there…”

Philza leaned back a bit. “What do you need to get into their chest?”

“Well, any ender chest.”

The room went quiet again.

“Could you bring someone in with you?” Techno asked.

Ranboo pondered the question. “I think so. I could try.”

Before Techno could say anymore, Phil grunted.

“Me, try taking me in and Techno can stay out just in case.”

Ranboo gave a noise. “You- what are we going to do? Steal the sheep?”

Phil glanced at Techno before nodding. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

The room settled into silence once more, the three thinking to themselves.

“I have the materials to make an Ender Chest. I’ll get on that.” Techno stood up.

Phil watched him, before looking at Ranboo. “How did he look?”

“I don’t remember.” Ranboo paused. “It was dark in the room.” He amended. “I couldn’t really notice anything.”

Phil nodded. “That’s okay.”

Ranboo watched as Phil fiddled with a tablecloth, lost in thought.

He wondered what Phil was thinking about. He was acting a little… funky.

“Alright, it’s ready.” Techno called, making Phil and Ranboo follow the sound into the basement.

“Alright. How do you go in?” Phil asked, and Ranboo thought for a second.

“Here, let me just…”

It wasn’t long before Phil and Schlatt were staring at each other, eyes wide and unwavering.

Phil felt sudden anger, then disgust, then pity, then- a whole flurry of emotions he wasn’t ready for.

Schlatt felt fear.

Primal fear that left his whole body wanting to double in on itself and run far, far away.

“You…”

Schlatt stiffened at Phil’s voice, and Ranboo felt much the same.

“You know him?” Ranboo asked.

Phil paused. “That’s Schlatt.”

“THAT’S Schlatt?!”

Schlatt flinched, breathing speeding up as fear gripped him tightly, heart pounding hard in his chest.

Heart attack, heart attack.

No, just a panic attack.

Phil quickly moved closer and helped (read: hauled) Schlatt to his wobbly feet, the ram giving a noise of fear.

“What are you doing here- Don’t kill me-”

“I’m not- I’m not going t-to-” Phil shoved the trauma down, trying to focus on the act of helping Schlatt.

“We’re taking you out of here.”

“Wasn’t Schlatt…” Ranboo trailed off.

Phil squeezed his eyes shut. “None of that matters right now. Look at him.”

It was really no wonder Ranboo didn’t recognize Schlatt against the image he’d been told, the pictures he’d seen.

Schlatt really didn’t look like himself. 

Bruises, bloody welts, ruined hair, lost weight.

There was nothing Schlatt-Like about Schlatt anymore.

Ranboo gave a noise. “Oh… He-”

Phil nodded. “We should get out of here.”

“You- You can’t…” Schlatt squeezed his eyes shut. “I can’t leave…”

“You have to.” Phil responded, and Schlatt seemed perturbed at that.

“What- Oh no- Don’t-”

Ranboo noticed the change.

“I think we should take a softer approach…”

Phil looked over at Ranboo, then back to Schlatt. He softened.

“... no one will hurt you. It’ll just be you, me, Ranboo, and… And Techno.”

“T-Technoblade-?” Schlatt asked, before his eyes widened. “No, you-”

“He won’t hurt you.” Phil promised.

“I d- I c-”

Phil tried to soothe Schlatt, and found it really weird how easy it was to run his fingers gently through Schlatt’s hair and cause the ram to give little purr-like noises of happiness.

“Hhh… I know we weren’t close, but I really need you to trust me. I won’t let Techno or Dream hurt you. Alright?”

Schlatt looked up at Phil.

“I’m safe here.”

“Definitely  _ not _ -” Phil immediately responded.

“No, I would have died if they found me… For everything I did…”

Phil paused, then looked sheepish. “I… I guess you would have…”

Ranboo looked between them. “... Well, no one wants to kill you now! You’ll be okay…”

Schlatt didn’t believe either of them, but it wasn’t in his choices anymore.

Phil was already pulling him to leave, and Schlatt was too weak to resist.

Ranboo pulled the two out of the chest, giving little gasps as the three of them found themselves back in Techno’s basement.

Techno stared with wide eyes when the three appeared, mouth opening slightly. “Is that…”

Phil nodded, interested in the way Schlatt melted as he pet the other’s hair and horns.

“... so he’s alive…” Techno looked sick, not sure how to feel about what was happening.

Techno slowly moved to go upstairs. “I… I’ll get first aid.”

Schlatt kept close to Phil, not even sure why he’d started clinging to the blonde.

He looked up at Ranboo when he was brought upstairs to the couch, nestled into Phil’s side and searching Ranboo for clues on the other.

“... I’m Schlatt…”

“... yeah.” 

Ranboo watched as Techno moved to bandage Schlatt, watched as Schlatt flinched back and gave whimpers.

“... he’s… Uh, where is he going to sleep?” Ranboo asked.

“He can’t really be seen by anyone right now. We’ll have to…” Phil thought for a second.

“You can stay here, I’ll make some separate rooms for you and… Schlatt.” Techno said, before blinking when Schlatt gave a distressed noise.

“I-I can’t… I don’t want to be alone…” He whispered.

Phil hesitated, before nodding. “Okay. We can stay in the same room.”

Techno sighed. “Alright…”

Ranboo sat down near them, staring at Schlatt. “How are we going to keep him from being seen by anyone?”

Schlatt exhaled. “I’ll be really good at hiding…”

Phil gave a soft laugh, exhaling. “How long were you with them?”

“Since the festival.”

Phil frowned. “... wow. That was… yeah…”

When the room was ready, Techno helped Phil get Schlatt to their new shared bedroom. 

“I hope this works out.” Phil whispered to Techno as he let Schlatt slowly explore the room.

Schlatt gave a soft noise. “... Are you going to make me stay away from Dream forever?”

Phil hesitated. “... yes.”

Schlatt shut his eyes, swallowing hard. “... oh.”

Schlatt crawled into the bed and curled up into a tight ball.

Techno sighed a bit. “... well. We’ll see.”

Ranboo watched Techno go upstairs, before waving at Phil and following the pig.

Phil exhaled a bit and turned back to Schlatt, before moving to lay down with the ram.

Schlatt looked up at Phil with wide eyes. “What are you doing-”

“Oh, sorry- I won’t hurt you, I just…”

Schlatt hesitated, before curling up against Phil a bit.

“Fuck… don’t make this all gay…”

Phil snorted.

“Don’t worry… I won’t…”

Schlatt slowly fell asleep, as Phil played with his hair.

After a while, Phil sighed.

“Dream is a dick…”

Phil wasn’t too excited for tomorrow.


	3. Grinding Up Rocks With Your Molars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the last part on my phone lol
> 
> I'm thinking I want to stop doing things one right after the other and start doing big events for each chapter after this though, like next chapter having Ghostbur or Tubbo shaky eyes

Schlatt had a nightmare.

It wasn’t a severe outward expression of fear that woke Phil up though, but low keening noises in the back of a certain sheep’s throat, little hitches of breath and slightly tightening fists in his shirt.

Phil grunted in confusion, eyes opening a bit. The blonde took a moment, before finally shaking Schlatt awake a bit.

Schlatt’s eyes flashed open with a soft whimper, but he didn’t scream. 

Phil found he was oddly MORE worried with how Schlatt was forcing himself not to be outward with his fear.

“I- Uh- Fuck- Why’d you wake me?” Schlatt asked, blinking up blearily at Phil.

“You were having a nightmare.”

Schlatt looked away, unsure how to feel about that.

“... I just… I don’t want to sleep anymore.”

Phil nodded a bit, as Schlatt sat up and got out of the bed.

“Am I… allowed to wander a bit? I mean- I don’t want to… Do something wrong, I just need a walk. Please.”

Phil hesitated. Schlatt looked so broken. He waved Schlatt off. “Yeah, you can. Don’t touch anything, Techno wouldn’t like that, but…”

Schlatt nodded, sighing and moving to walk out of the room.

Schlatt wandered a bit, before standing in the living room above their shared room.

Schlatt couldn’t really… believe what was happening.

He’d been stuck in the chest for so long. He was the dictator, and then was someone’s… Dream’s…

Schlatt collapsed onto the couch and shuddered slightly.

He wasn’t the only one Dream had taken though.

He remembered Tommy.

Tommy had been treated like shit by Dream too. He didn’t know too much about what happened to Tommy, but he did know that Tommy thought he was a ghost- it made sense, Wilbur was a ghost, is what Tommy had said.

Dream had let Schlatt out, just once.

Schlatt had been mostly broken by then, knew he wasn’t supposed to tell Tommy the truth…

\-----

_ Tommy wasn’t sure why Dream was taking him into a cave, but honestly it made sense in some way. Dream didn’t have a house, where else would they live but a dumb cave. _

_ Tommy hated being attached to Dream like this, but at least he wasn’t alone. _

_ It was just Dream, and Tommy, and sometimes Ghostbur. _

_ And- Ghost Schlatt-? _

_ Tommy stared wide eyed at the ram man sitting on the cave floor. _

_ Dream knelt down near Schlatt, looking up at Tommy. “Well?” _

_ “So… he’s- Like Ghostbur?” _

_ “Mhm.” _

_ Schlatt didn’t look like a Ghost, but his hollow cheeks and sunken eyes sure made him look dead. _

_ Tommy slowly nodded. “Why are you showing me this?” _

_ “Well, I’ve been keeping him a secret from everyone. I thought you’d like to be in on it. I know how much you hate him, right?” _

_ Tommy blinked. “What are you talking about? Of course I hate him, but I- I don’t know why you’re…” _

_ Dream’s voice held the same smirk that made Schlatt and Tommy flinch slightly- “Well, you can take it out on him. Everything he’s done to you, your family, your life. I thought you’d like to hurt the bad guy back.” _

_ Tommy grimaced. “I- Uh-” _

_ He shook his head slightly, trying not to flinch when Dream stood back up and tilted their head at Tommy. _

_ “Tommy, don’t tell me you feel bad for him.” _

_ Tommy opened and closed his hands. “I’m-” _

_ “Why don’t you hurt him? It’ll make you feel good. Have some control over something, right?” _

_ No, Tommy didn’t like this. Schlatt didn’t either, starting to tremble a bit. _

_ Dream grabbed Tommy’s shoulder tightly. “Go on.” _

_ Tommy’s eyes were wide, and all he wanted to do was run away. _

_ But the grip on his shoulder was bruising almost, and both Schlatt and Tommy knew what was really going on. _

_ This was a sick game Dream was playing, and they wanted to hurt two people in one action- _

_ Ruin Tommy, and ruin Schlatt, in one go. _

_ Tommy didn’t see Schlatt again after that, but Dream taunted him about it over and over. _

_ Tommy was a monster. _

_ And Schlatt deserved every second. _

\-----

Schlatt was having a panic attack.

He tried to keep his noises quiet, in fear that they’d notice he was a nuisance and just give him back to Dream.

Schlatt was terrified that Dream would find him and punish him for leaving, but he never wanted to go back.

Schlatt wanted Quackity.

“Uh- Oh-”

Schlatt flinched, eyes wide as he looked up at the voice.

Ranboo stood there, looking nervous and unsure what to do.

“You- Uh, can you tell me five things you see?”

Schlatt blinked up at Ranboo in confusion. What the fuck was this kid talking about?

“It’s a grounding technique.” Ranboo said, almost like he read Schlatt’s mind. “You’re having a panic attack, it’ll help.”

“I’m not- I’m not-”

“You... “ Ranboo hesitated. “Just listen to me, okay?”

Schlatt grunted, cheeks flushing a bit. He felt embarrassed. 

“Fine… you… a stupid poster… I-I…” Schlatt looked around a bit wildly. “Weapons… stairs… my hands…”

Ranboo nodded. “Good. Four things you’re touching?”

Schlatt looked up at Ranboo incredulously. “Uh… This couch… the… floor…? Uh… I don’t know, my clothes… I can’t think of anything else…”

“That’s okay, how about three things you hear?”

Schlatt grunted. “Your voice, my voice, and the sound of Phil snoring.”

Ranboo snorted and started laughing a bit. “Yeah, I can hear that too. Two things you smell.”

Schlatt exhaled shakily. “... pig and wood.”

Ranboo hummed. “Okay. Now one thing you taste.”

Schlatt blinked a few times. “... my tears.”

“Yeah… do you feel any better?”

Schlatt blinked a bit. “Uh… a little- how did you do that?”

“Well, again, it’s a grounding technique. You’re taking your surroundings into account, getting away from whatever is making you stressed…”

Ranboo plopped down beside Schlatt, and the two sat in almost-comfortable silence.

“... Thanks.” Schlatt finally mumbled.

Ranboo hesitated. “Uh, yeah… So… I’m sorry.”

Schlatt looked over, looking a bit confused. “What?”

“Well- When I found you, I’m sorry I didn’t recognize something was wrong.”

Schlatt huffed. “Yeah. No, don’t worry. Not something people are used to.”

Ranboo swallowed. “I don’t want to trigger you again, I just want to ask. How long…?”

“Since the festival.”

Ranboo squinted. “I don’t really know how long that is.”

Schlatt frowned. “Oh, yeah. I’ve never seen you before. You’re new. October 16th.”

Ranboo twitched. “Oh, yeah. It’s been… about a half a year, huh?”

Schlatt huffed. “About.”

Ranboo flinched. “Sorry, I won’t ask anymore.”

Schlatt looked over at the nervous teenager. "... it's okay. You're curious. It makes sense…"

Ranboo relaxed a bit, giving Schlatt the side eye. "You can't be… found by other people, can you? I have to keep you a secret, right?"

Schlatt flinched. Oh no. He was going to be kept a secret and no one would ever find him, and Techno and Phil would make Ranboo hurt him, and-

Schlatt swallowed. "Please don't. I don't want to be trapped here."

Ranboo's ears drooped. "Schlatt…"

He scooted over and sighed, before offering to hold Schlatt's hand.

"It'll be okay. You won't be trapped. I promise."

The next morning, Techno found Schlatt and Ranboo asleep against each other, Schlatt snoring and Ranboo drooling.

He sighed and put a blanket on the two.

He couldn't believe he was adopting another person into the anarchist family- an ex-dictator, no less.

He had promised Phil he'd watch over Ranboo and Schlatt while the other went out to find where Dream was, though. 

So now he had to make them breakfast.


	4. A Big Fish Swims Past Your Rod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAH Next chapter has Tommy because yes
> 
> Ghostbur is a good boy but Schlatt triggers emotions he doesn't understand and Schlatt just wants a home hhh

It wasn’t long before Ghostbur was paying a visit to the Anarchists.

While Philza was in and out of the house (unbeknownst to Schlatt, looking for Dream), Schlatt was bonding with Ranboo mostly.

Schlatt felt like Ranboo was a good friend of his already.

Schlatt still couldn’t believe that he’d only been in the box for half a year. It had definitely felt like longer. 

Ranboo had tried hard not to ask too many questions, but he was a teenager and it was easy for curiosity to get the better of him.

Schlatt had been patient, though. He’d gone from a monster who forced Techno to murder a child, to very patient and protective over them.

Schlatt still cringed when he remembered… Tubbo.

Schlatt and Ranboo had been together in the living room, playing with a puzzle that Techno had given them when they heard Phil’s voice outside.

He was speaking happily, and the sound made both Ranboo and Schlatt happy.

The second voice stopped Schlatt dead in his tracks.

“A new friend?” Came the familiar soft british of a particular ex-boyfriend that Schlatt thought he’d never hear again.

“Is that-”

“Ghostbur.” Ranboo said, giving a smile. “He’s pretty nice… he gives people blue dye a lot…”

“Ghostbur…”

Schlatt remembered Tommy mention the name when they-

But he didn’t know what that meant. Was Wilbur dead? Dead like he was supposed to be…?

Schlatt flinched a bit when the door opened, and Phil walked in with a familiar face floating next to him.

White eyes focused directly on Schlatt, and Schlatt flinched lightly when the ghost’s jaw gave a twitch.

“What… what is… what is…” Ghostbur started, hand giving a soft tremble.

Phil’s expression screwed up into worry. “Ghostbur-”

Ghostbur didn’t know what to do, as Schlatt and him stared right into each other’s eyes.

A flash of anger, then sadness, then regret, then confusion, then…

“What is he doing here-?”

Schlatt swallowed thickly, before his hands clenched into fists.

He wasn’t about to become some little bitch just because he spent ~~a thousand~~ two hundred days in a chest.

“Yeah, fucking confused that I’m not locked away aren’t you?!”

Ranboo flinched. “Schlatt, don’t-”

Schlatt trembled, giving a little gasp.

“You’re not supposed to be here!” Ghostbur seemed surprised by his own anger, and even more surprised when Schlatt flinched backward.

“You’re… afraid of me…”

Schlatt shook his head quickly. “No, I’m not.”

Phil slowly stepped in front of Ghostbur. “Okay, let’s calm down. Ghostbur, why don’t you explore with Ranboo and I’ll talk to Schlatt.”

Ghostbur looked at Phil, then Schlatt. “... okay.”

Ranboo nodded and moved to leave with Ghostbur, who seemed to be calming down a little as soon as he looked away from Schlatt.

Schlatt watched the two leave, before hugging himself.

Phil hesitated a moment, before slowly sitting on the couch.

Schlatt stood still in the middle of the room, staring down at the floor.

“Schlatt…” Phil started, biting his lip.

“Don’t throw me out.”

“Huh?”

Schlatt looked over, fighting back tears and gritting his teeth. “Don’t… I’ll be- I’ll do-”

Phil quickly waved his hands. “No one is going to throw you out.”

Schlatt gave a little hiccup.

“Really?”

“I- Just- why were you and Ghostbur..”

Schlatt cringed slightly. “... It’s…” His voice trailed off. He wasn’t sure if he should even tell Phil. Or anyone, really. “... We’re just… I didn’t know he was dead. Or around.”

Phil definitely didn’t believe that was it, but Schlatt was already shutting himself off.

He gave a soft sigh. 

“Just… Don’t fight with him, he doesn’t remember anything…”

Schlatt visibly froze, trembling slightly.

“... yeah. I won’t.”

Phil felt like he didn’t handle this the right way, but he wasn’t sure how else to go about this. Instead, he opened his arms for Schlatt.

Schlatt exhaled shakily, before crawling into Phil’s arms and curling up close.

Phil gently rubbed his back, before sighing. “It’s okay… You’re okay… I know everything’s been hard for you, and…”

Schlatt groaned softly, as he started to relax. “Okay… Okay…”

Phil rocked him a little, hesitating before deciding not to kiss his forehead.

Schlatt shut his eyes and mumbled a thank you.

Phil nodded. “Of course…”

\----

Ranboo awkwardly shuffled along with Ghostbur, who seemed to have gone back to normal.

The yellow sweatshirt-wearing phantom stopped to sniff at flowers, floating around and humming to himself.

“Wow, the flowers are growing really well out here!”

“Haha, yeah…” Ranboo spoke awkwardly, grabbing onto his arm with his other hand.

Ghostbur turned slightly, looking confused. “What’s wrong…?”

“I just… You don’t remember anything… We both have memory problems, but you seemed to remember Schlatt…”

Ghostbur’s expression fell a bit, and he went quiet. “I… I don’t know. I didn’t remember anything. My emotions were running without me, on memories… I didn’t have…”

Ranboo seemed worried when Ghostbur said that, before he stepped a bit closer. “I think… Uh…”

Ghostbur smiled, cutting Ranboo off (Thankfully, Ranboo couldn’t think of what to say). “You know what, let’s find him some blue flowers. Maybe he’ll forgive me for my outburst then.”

Ranboo relaxed and smiled, ears tipping downwards a bit. “That’s a good idea.”

When Ranboo and Ghostbur got home, they ended up showering Schlatt in blue flowers.

Schlatt was confused, to say the least, but he accepted them all with a half grimace, half smile.

“Uh… thank you…?”

Ghostbur giggled happily, and Schlatt relaxed ever so slightly.

When Phil and Ranboo left the room to grab things (Ranboo, another puzzle, and Phil, snacks for everyone), Ghostbur’s expression went a bit blank again.

“... why are my emotional memories of you so bad?”

Schlatt looked up at Ghostbur.

“... we used to date. You… gave me to Dream.”

Ghostbur’s mind seemed to be firing on all cylinders, mouth half open as he tried to figure out what Schlatt had told him.

“You’re a liar… Alivebur- He was bad, he blew up everything, but he wouldn’t... “

Schlatt looked away. Don’t fight, don’t fight…

“Okay.”

Ghostbur perked up slightly, tilting his head. “Okay?”

“... I’m a liar.”

Ghostbur gave a big, warm smile, and all Schlatt could do was inwardly cringe.

But he wouldn’t fight with Ghostbur.

He just wanted to stay in his new home.


	5. You Can’t Catch It, It’s Far Too Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME TOMMY AHHH
> 
> Schlatt should adopt Tommy haha just kidding unless

Phil had given up on finding Dream. It was tiring, and Schlatt seemed to be getting better. There was no reason to rub salt in the wound, and if Phil found the masked man then that was that.

Techno didn’t really like Phil’s decision, but the pig didn’t fight him on it. He was sure Phil knew what he was doing, right?

Techno was sharpening his weapons when Schlatt shuffled into the room. Techno lifted his head a bit, cocking it slightly. 

“Did you need something?”

“Uh, well-” Schlatt paused. “I haven’t been able to talk to you alone a lot…”

Techno slowly put the weapon down, frowning. “... Schlatt…”

“I’m sorry, Techno. I didn’t… I wasn’t thinking. I should have never-”

“Don’t.” Techno held up his hand, exhaling a bit. “I don’t… I don’t want to… I get it. I know what you’re going to say, and I… I don’t want to… It’s fine.”

Schlatt deflated a little. It wasn’t fine, but Techno had made a clear boundary and Schlatt couldn’t really bring it up anymore.

Techno sighed a bit, looking down. “... ever sharpened a weapon before? I could use an extra set of hands.”

Schlatt grunted. “Uh, sure. I’ve done that before.”

Schlatt sat down next to Techno and started to grab a weapon from the pile, getting into the groove of sharpening them with Techno.

Techno looked over at Schlatt, watching him as he sharpened a sword on the stone.

“... have you been doing… good, living here?” Techno asked finally.

Schlatt hesitated. “Uh, yeah.”

Techno frowned. “... okay.”

They settled into slightly uncomfortable silence, focusing on the movements of their hands.

“... Um, so... “ Schlatt started, before jolting when there was a frantic pounding upstairs at the door.

Techno quickly jumped up and rushed to the living room, and Schlatt’s chest tightened a bit before he exhaled shakily in fear. Who was there?

Schlatt slowly peaked out from behind the wall, watching Techno open the door.

A familiar head of blonde hair hit his eyesight, and he quickly hid behind the wall again.

Tommy???

Schlatt’s breathing was heavy and hard, clutching at his chest tightly.

His heart, his lungs, everything hurt-

“S-Schlatt?”

Ranboo’s voice hit him, and he sat down on the stairs, cowering as Ranboo sat next to him.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, let’s go through- Five things you can see, okay…?”

Tommy looked up at Techno with dull blue eyes, trembling slightly. “I… I got- Um…”

Techno stepped back and let Tommy in, who half collapsed onto the couch.

“I-I… I got away from them…”

Techno sat down next to Tommy and held his hands. “Okay… It’s okay. You’re safe here. I’ll keep you safe.”

Techno was a bit glad that Philza wasn’t home, honestly.

Tommy looked tired and sad, exhaling shakily. “I can stay here again?”

Techno slowly nodded. “... yeah. You can.”

Schlatt was finally calmed down, slowly looking over the wall again to look at Tommy. He was… terrified, to say the least.

Ranboo looked over, ears drooping a little bit. He quickly went up into the living room.

“Tommy?” Ranboo asked. “Are you okay?”

Tommy looked up at Ranboo and rubbed his eyes. “Ranboo? Um… Yeah…”

Techno rubbed Tommy’s back slightly. The blonde stood up after a moment. “I just- I’m going to stay for a while, okay?”

Ranboo smiled and nodded. “Okay. Cool.” He looked over to see if Schlatt was coming out, frowning when the ram man didn’t.

“Um…”

Tommy tilted his head. “Uh… So… Who all is living here?”

Techno stretched. “Philza stays over some times, a bit more recently. Ranboo stays with me a lot too. And Schlatt is living downstairs.”

Tommy’s expression went horrified, eyes widening. “Wh- Sch- Schlatt?”

Techno shook his head a bit. “He isn’t… Doing anything wrong, don’t worry.”

Tommy swallowed thickly, trembling a bit. “That’s not- Is- Did he-”

Ranboo looked concerned. “Tommy-?”

Tommy hugged himself. “How did he... “

Techno narrowed his eyes a little. “... He was alive. Ranboo found him in Dream’s Ender Chest.”

Tommy’s breathing stopped.

“.. wh-what? What the fuck-? No, he’s- He’s dead. He’s a ghost, just like Wilbur.”

Ranboo looked confused. “What?”

“Yeah, I know, we found him! We found- Dream found his ghost, and-”

Ranboo took a small step back. “Wait… you knew that…”

Tommy grunted. “I-I- I mean…”

Ranboo’s tail curled around his own leg, hugging himself and looking at the floor. “Did you know… Did you know that…”

Tommy shook his head. “I didn’t know anything! Dream took me to- to see him once but that was it, I thought he was… I didn’t know where he went after that, I didn’t want to think about it. Don’t- I didn’t do anything wrong! I didn’t know!”

Ranboo flinched back, trembling a bit. “I- Tommy-”

Tommy shook his head. “I didn’t- I didn’t know, I didn’t want to-”

Schlatt slowly stepped into the room, eyes wide.

“T-Tommy… It’s okay…”

Tommy looked over, giving shaky breaths. “Schlatt… You’re… I didn’t…”

“We don’t… have to talk… about it…” Schlatt slowly spoke.

Tommy gripped his arms tightly, nails pressing crescents into his skin. “... I don’t… Okay…”

Ranboo looked between them, before quickly running off.

Schlatt watched him, before looking at the floor.

Tommy looked at Techno, and then Schlatt. “... Are you really alive?”

Schlatt nodded softly.

“... I’m happy you’re not with them, then… I need… I’m going to get something to eat.”

Schlatt watched Tommy leave, before looking at Techno.

“... our family’s getting big.” Techno sighed, standing up.

Schlatt’s cheeks turned red. “Our family?”

Techno paused, slowly looking at the floor. “... Yeah. Our family.”

Schlatt covered his face a bit. “Oh, um… Wow. Okay. Thank you.”

Techno’s ears twitched. “Don’t… think too much on it.”

Schlatt watched Techno walk down the stairs, before sighing. He wished Techno and him could be better friends.

He slowly sat on the couch, looking over at the kitchen that Tommy was in, eating.

“... Tommy?”

Tommy’s noises completely stopped, before the blonde child slowly shuffled into the living room area. “... huh?”

Schlatt hesitated largely. “You’re… I don’t hate you.”

Tommy gave a slightly relieved puff out of his lungs.

“... Okay. Well. I wouldn’t have… done anything if I was alone.”

Schlatt nodded. “Okay. I can- yeah. I believe you.”

Tommy bit his lip. “... Okay. Yeah. Uh… Do you want food?”

Schlatt slowly nodded. “Yeah, food sounds nice.”

Tommy gave a soft snicker. “Let’s steal some of Techno’s food.”

Schlatt smiled and followed Tommy into the kitchen.

The two of them scavenged for food, and Tommy frowned a bit as Schlatt started hoarding.

“Uh… So… You’re alive.”

“Yeah.” Schlatt said, munching on some beef.

“What did you… eat?” Tommy asked, watching Schlatt.

Schlatt paused, mouth opening and closing. “Um…”

Schlatt knew that Tommy was curious for actual reasons. Tommy was also abused by Dream, and he was sure that Tommy just wanted to know what Schlatt had gone through too.

It was fair! But…

Schlatt trembled a little. “Well. I’m a ram.”

Tommy looked a bit confused. “Uh…”

Schlatt ate the beef, not looking at Tommy. “A lot of grass, mostly.”

Tommy blinked in surprise. “... oh.”

“... you?” Schlatt asked slowly.

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, I wasn’t… Well, I could eat whatever I wanted, except I was exiled so finding everything was a bit hard… Dream brought me food a lot, so whatever… they wanted…”

Schlatt nodded. “... Yeah…”

The two of them sat on the kitchen floor.

Schlatt flinched at every question Tommy had decided on asking, but he felt so bad for Tommy whenever Tommy gave the complimenting trauma the kid had gone through.

“... You’re never getting hurt again.”

Tommy gave a noise, choking a bit. “Huh-?”

Schlatt looked embarrassed for a second. “I- Ugh, I mean… I’m going to protect you. Okay? He’s not going to hurt you ever again.”

Tommy smiled a little, braces peeking from under his lips. “Okay, Schlatt. If you’re sure.”

Schlatt smiled a bit. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

When Ranboo came back, he found the two still talking in the kitchen.

Schlatt smiled up at Ranboo. “You want to join us?”

Ranboo nodded a little, sitting with them.

Tommy gave a little noise. “Um… Yeah. Okay.”

The two seemed a little awkward now, but the mood was soft enough that it caused the two to start relaxing.

The three of them hung out in the kitchen for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You bet your ass I added three extra words so it was 6666 words instead of 6663


End file.
